


My list

by seraphem31



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Mostly Solas/MGiT but not all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphem31/pseuds/seraphem31
Summary: This is, by no means a hard list, and will change as I find ones I like, or decide I like another more.





	

10\. [Keeping Secrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3438185/chapters/7536692) by ElvenSemi 

-Keeping Secrets is a first person story that really captivates the reader. ElvenSemi has done a masterful job of writing this tale. Emma is a believable character; whose insecurities, while arcane, are definitely relateable. TheDance Solas and Emma do is angst filled and that she added a Solas POV work makes everything just that much better! Read This!!

9\. [Pride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5096750/chapters/11722142) by Kazia0002

-MGIT dropped in Thedas, errr... Pulled into. Joanne is pulled to and trapped in Thedas by a young June who has become smitten. And she spends millennia there. Her only real ally Fen'Harel... I really like this story. Inquisition and the other games are more of a passing side story but the plot is great. If you want a story heavy on original plot I really recommend this. The romance is a slow burn, true love is evident.

8\. [Is It Fate or Chance?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3661794/chapters/8092965) by pixievhenan  


-The first Inquisition MGiT I ever read. Got me hooked on the trope, and still contains one of my all time favorite scenes. The writing is decent and easy to read. I enjoy going back to this story constantly. Definitely one I recommend for new comers to our little section of the Archive. A romance centered story.

7\. [A Whole New World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7052848/chapters/16034713) by RogueLioness  


6\. [Emma and Solas](http://archiveofourown.org/series/639011) (Series) by love_in_nature  


5\. [No Deed Left Unpunished](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9970292/chapters/22284089) by comavampure

-Cosette is a young woman with one foot in the grave. Cole is drawn by her compassion for those whom she sees as worse off than her. The original cast is cast in a darker light than we normally find in a MGiT story. Will one of our favorite characters finally get the chance to tie up a loose end? Will Cole be able to save her? Fascinating story with a sweet MGiT from what I have seen of her so far. I can't wait to see how Cole and she interact with each other. The subject matter is serious but it has been quite attention grabbing. Tastefully done.

4\. [Dirtha'vhen'an](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198150/chapters/27697860) by Hanneheir

Far and away the most interesting MGIT I have read thus far. Saeris is amazing. A character that sticks in the back of your mind, and waits until the next update to flood you with excitement. I anticipate the moment Saeris learns who Solas is!! Worth the unmarked slow burn wait, every angsty heart beat.

3\. [Unqualified](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10190633/chapters/22631249) by coldturkey  


\- This is a great read so far. I enjoy Ellie immensely. The writing is good and Ellie is a very likable character. Her flaws are realistic. As a reader you can just almost see what the others see when she does things. Her humor is excellent! Even though coldturkey hasn't updated in a while I still recommend this read while we await the next chapter.

2\. [Marked and Branded](http://archiveofourown.org/series/424909) (Series) by ThroughtheMirrorDarkly  


-Great Series!! I love Echo. She is a wonderfully down to earth character. And that the author takes two points of view in this series is fun. Ashlinn is a good character as well. I can't wait to see where this story goes and how the author develops the relationship between Echo and Solas. Also anticipating Ashlinn's reunion with Alistair!!!

1\. [Diary of a Dislocated Knife-ear](http://archiveofourown.org/series/484763) (Series) by LonelyAgain

-Probably the best fan-fiction I have read to date. The format is diary/journal. The main character is intelligent and the setting is realistic. I enjoy the development of her character immensely. It is an incredibly slow burn but the romance is developed real time. For the romance centeric among us, it is well worth the wait. And the focus of the story, civil rights, is tactfully done. Not preachy, but enlightening and very practical. Every relationship is real time. The extra story sides only add to the complexity of the characters. Who are very much true to the canon. The author has put a great amount of thought in this story. It shows throughout and is very well written. Even the comments give the reader a very good look into the world she has interpreted from the canon materials. It's the little things that make this one a masterpiece. This is one for the screen.  



End file.
